Dharmacide
| Listen= | Usata= }} "Dharmacide" è un pezzo orchestrale della colonna sonora della terza stagione. Viene usato come sfondo per il personaggio di Ben Linus. Sheet music Main appearance In the van with his father, Ben straps on a mask and opens a canister of poison gas. Then he goes to the barracks, where the gas has killed everyone in the DHARMA Initiative. He shuts Horace's eyes. When Richard comes, Ben removes his gas mask. Richard offers to retrieve Roger's body, but Ben says to leave it behind. Full list of appearances "Dharmacide" and its variations play during the following scenes. * Ben tells Juliet "Good work," to which she replies, "Thank you, Ben." * Sayid, Sun and Jin decide to dock at the Pala ferry. * Ben asks Tom to fetch the man from Talahassee. * Ben is born. ** Ben and his father step on to the Island for the first time. ** After seeing a vision of his mother, Ben looks at a photo of his parents. ** Annie gives Ben two dolls as a birthday present. ** Roger complains about being "stuck on this island" with Ben. ** Ben gets dressed, packs Annie's doll and reminds his father it's his birthday. ** Ben kills his father, observes the Purge's aftermath and joins the Others. * Ben sends Mikhail to the Looking Glass. * Ben appears in the path of the survivors on their way to the radio tower. *Miles reveals the team has come to the island to take Ben. * Ben leaves Juliet with Goodwin's dead body. ** Ben walks outside after Locke frees him. * Ben hops on a horse. ** Ben crashes Nadia's funeral. ** Ben tells Keamy to kill Alex, who means nothing to him. He does. ** Ben enters his secret room to summon the monster. ** Ben cries over Alex's body. * Locke tells Hurley about the Purge. * Ben signals the Others with a mirror. * Ben turns the frozen wheel. * Ben and Jack recall the Island vanishing. ** We see Ben again turn the frozen wheel. * Ben retrieves supplies from behind a vent. ** Ben talks to Jill. * Ben meets with Dan Norton about Hurley's arrest. ** Later, he talks to Kate at the dock. * Ben tells Sun he can bring proof Jin is alive. * Ben tells Jack the story of Thomas the apostle. * Ben examines Jin's wedding ring. * Sun follows Ben into the jungle. * Roger admits to Kate that he failed as a father. ** Richard agrees to heal Ben. ** Locke wakes Ben up. * Widmore wakes up Ben and introduces himself. ** Ben kidnaps baby Alex. ** The Monster judges Ben. * Roger talks again to Kate about Ben. * Ben admits to Locke that he's never met Jacob. * Ben complains to Jacob and then kills him. * Illana orders Ben to dog his own grave. ** He digs it. ** The Man in Black offers Ben the Island. ** Ben confesses his guilt about Alex to Ilana. ** Redeemed, he returns to camp. * Ben walks over Alex's grave. ** Ben says goodbye to Widmore before he hides in his secret room. * Ben switches off his walkie-talkie so the Man in Black can't hear it. ** Ben, in the flash-sideways timeline, speaks to Locke for the last time, apologizing for killing him. Variations "The Hunt", "Bon Voyage, Traitor", "Fool Me Twice", "Early Mourning Mystery", "Making Up for Lost Time", "Torture Me Not", "Hostile Negotiations" and "Locke of the Island" use the theme from "Dharmacide". Title significance "Dharmacide" is a portmanteau of "DHARMA" and the suffix "-cide" dealing with killing and murder. It refers to the Purge.